How Endgame Got A Talk Show
''-Endgame sits on the porch of his house-'' Endgame: Ugh...When is my package getting here? ''-Parakarry drops the package onto Endgame's porch-'' Parakarry: Mail call! Endgame: Finally! Thank you! Parakarry: You're welcome! -Endgame picks up the package and walks into his house- Bowser: -Walks out of kitchen- Endgame, where do you keep your milk? Endgame: Uhh...Lord Bowser, what are you doing here? Bowser: Trying to borrow some milk? Endgame: -Hands milk carton to Bowser- Bowser: Okay, thanks. -Walks out the door- Endgame: Okay, time to open my package- Gaahhh! ''-Endgame falls through a pipe-'' ???: Hello, dear guest! Endgame: Ugh, my head... ???: I said, "Hello, dear guest"! Endgame: What? Who are you?! ???: I am the announcer of this talk show, Talking With NightMare Enterprises! Namely, I am the NME saleman, Customer Service. Are you ready for an interview? Endgame: Wait, what? No, I'm in here because I fell through a pipe in my package. Customer Service: Allow me to enlighten you. You are in Dreamland, ruled by King Dedede. That pipe in your package was something I do to people to get them over here because my talk show sucks. Endgame: Then why do you even HAVE a talk show? Customer Service: Because we want to rule the universe? Endgame: Say what?! ''-The lights of the set turn on-'' Customer Service: And we're on live with our guest! Endgame: Now wait a minute! I did not agree to do this! Customer Service: Now tell me, what is your name? Endgame: I'm Endgame. Now tell me what this is for before I- Customer Service: Okay, everyone in the live audience, please put your hands together for Endgame! ''-A loud applause is heard from the audience-'' Endgame: That's nice, thank you, but you still haven't explained to me what this entails. Customer Service: Lighten up, old-timer! Endgame: ...I am way younger than you are. Meanwhile... ''-The trio watches NME's talk show-'' Boo: I didn't know we get Channel DDD. Yoshi: I'm bored, let's change the channel. Paratroopa: Wait, hold up Yoshi. Is that Endgame? Yoshi: Yeah, I think it is. What's he doing there? Boo: He is on a talk show called...Talking With NightMare Enterprises. Yoshi: Then what are we waiting for? Let's watch it in the live audience! Paratroopa: I feel kinda bad for him, but alright... ''-The trio locks the treehouse doors and goes to the talk show-'' At the talk show... Customer Service: And that marks the halfway point of our show! Endgame: You mean that was only halfway? It's been three hours and you're telling me that this is actually just the HALFWAY point?! Customer Service: Yes. We will return to you in five minutes! Cut to commercial break! ''-The cameras turn off-'' Endgame: Finally! Yoshi: Hey, Endgame! Endgame: Hey- Yoshi?! And you two?! What are you guys doing here?! Paratroopa: I dunno, actually. Boo: We came to see this show you were on. ''-The cameras turn back on-'' Customer Service: And we're back! Endgame: No! Customer Service: So back to the questions! Endgame, how do you feel about this show? Endgame: It sucks. Customer Service: It does? Well, we're getting to the exciting part! Endgame: And that is? Customer Service: The battle! Bring in the watermelon! Endgame: The watermelon?! Ahahaha! -laughs- ''-The audience laughs very loudly-'' Customer Service: Not a normal watermelon, a Demon Beast! ''-The watermelon turns into a Koopatrol guard-'' Yoshi: Tyrannel? Tyrannel: I'm not a 'demon beast', old-timer! And hey Yoshi! Customer Service: Oh...Hey...What's up? Tyrannel: I dunno, but I'm just gonna leave. -leaves- Endgame: -dumbfounded- Uhh... ''-Endgame takes a nap-'' Customer Service: Well, this has been a disaster, but I'll fix it! Everyone, please put your hands together for Yoshi, Boo, and Paratroopa! Yoshi: Say what?! Boo: We were not scheduled for being ON the talk show, we came so we could WATCH it. Paratroopa: Isn't this great Endgame? We get to have fun on a talk show! Endgame: -wakes up- Huh? Oh, yeah, sure... Customer Service: Well, looks like a few of us have questions for you four! First question goes to Endgame: How do you like the Koopa Troop? Endgame: Erm...Well, I guess it's okay? (Can I leave now?...) Customer Service: Next question to Yoshi: What brand of perfume do you use? Yoshi: -blushes- I don't use perfume! Move on to the next question! Boo: How long until this show ends? Customer Service: One more hour. Anyways, next question goes to Paratroopa: Why are you annoying? Paratroopa: -annoyed- Hey! I resent that remark! Who asked that? Endgame: Beats me. Customer Service: And now for the final part of the show. The part where I put up another Q&A session! Endgame: Ugh! I can't take this anymore! It's been seven hours already! ''-Endgame hurls chairs at Customer Service and the studio-'' Yoshi: Para, do something! Boo: Does this happen on this show often Para? Paratroopa: No! Guys, duck! ''-Yoshi and Boo duck-'' Customer Service: Everyone please exit in a calm, orderly- ''-Everyone runs out of the studio screaming in panic-'' Paratroopa: -ducks- Whoa! Endgame, chill out! This is just a talk show! Endgame: Yeah, a talk show run by an idiot! I could do something MUCH better than this! Customer Service: That's it! I'm out of here! -runs out of building- Boo: I think we should just leave now... Yoshi: Good idea. Let's leave him be. Paratroopa: Alright, I guess. ''-The trio leaves-'' Later... ''-Endgame starts to regain conciousness-'' Endgame: Ugh...My head hurts...What happened? Waddle Dee: Uhh, well, you kinda destroyed the studio and sent NightMare Enterprises packing. Endgame: Hmm. Since this studio is no longer occupied... Waddle Dee: Well, you do what you want. The stuff that isn't broken should be in the storage closet. Peace! ''-Waddle Dee walks out the door-'' Endgame: Hmm... -smirks- The End Category:Sidestories